


Une fille de ferme qui vaque aux champs

by malurette



Category: Lanfeust de Troy, Trolls de Troy
Genre: Drabble, Gallows Humor, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fille de ferme sans histoire qui attend le Prince Charmant... Oui mais dans le monde de Troy où les Trolls rôdent, vous croyez que ça va marcher comme ça ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fille de ferme qui vaque aux champs

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fille de ferme qui vaque aux champs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Trolls de Troy  
>  **Personnage :** une figurante  
>  **Genre :** gen/parodie  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arleston & Mourier, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « vous n’aurez pas ma fille !, gronda Amelia Novak avec conviction. » d’après AndersAndrew,  
> puis auto-suite sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vaque avec conviction à tes obligations domestiques, instruit la commère de service, et il arrivera ce qu’il devra arriver.

Ravalant un grommellement sur la nature des obligations, la jeune paysane obtempère néanmoins. Elle rêve d’être remarqué par un noble beau, jeune, riche et charmant qui succombera à ses charmes et l’enlèvera pour l’épouser et espère un peu forcer la chance en brodant de délicates choses en chantant d’une voix mélodieuse au bord de la fontaine où il viendra abreuver son destrier. Mais voilà, la ferme a déjà son content de serviettes, et les vaches ne vont pas se traire seules.

*

Seule pour traire une douzaine de vaches, c’est sur qu’il lui en fallait, de la conviction, pour en venir bout. Au lieu de sentir la fleur, une odeur animale tenace lui collait au linge et à la peau, et ses bras musclés n’avaient plus grand’ chose de gracieux.

Il lui restait encore à souhaiter rencontrer un prince… bon, plutôt un duc voire un simple baron, qui aimerait le lait, le fromage, et les gâteries manuelles. Elle avait au moins ça pour elle, se consolait-elle en tirant sur les trayons.  
…Arrivant ce qui devait arriver, c’est là que le troll surgit.


End file.
